My Best Friend's Brother
by SomedayWriter
Summary: Bella starts talking to her best friend's brother, Edward, one day as she waits for Alice to get ready. Read on to see how it develops..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sexy hope ur havin a gd evenin X**

I sighed and threw my phone down in frustration, heart rate still slightly erratic with the hope that I'd see the name Edward flash across the screen. Instead, it was my somewhat creepy admirer from school, Mike. He was a nice guy, but he seemed to be oblivious to my signals- my loud, clear, signals- that I just wasn't interested in him in that way, and never would be. And his grammar was appalling.

Ten minutes later my phone buzzed again and I took a deep breath, trying and failing miserably not to get my hopes up before peeking through my fingers at the screen. Yesssssss!

**You busy? E**

Jut those two words meant more to me than all the lingering glances from Mike all day, every day. I managed to make myself wait all of two seconds before replying..

**No, what's up? B**

I turned my phone on loud so I wouldn't miss anything and left my dad, Charlie, snoozing in front of the game on tv while I took it up to my room. My homework lay abandoned on my desk and I sat down with a sigh, picking up my pen like a martyr then immediately throwing it down again as my phone beeped loudly.

**Sorry we haven't spoken today- hectic. Call you in a bit.**

I let out a happy sigh and looked apologetically at my Bio homework, doomed never to be completed now. Edward was my best friend.. who I'd never actually met. He was my other best friend Alice's older brother, and went to college in California, whilst I slogged away at my senior year in high school, rainy days only brightened by his texts, emails, and phone calls. And of course life was made a lot more bearable by Alice and Rosalie too, I thought with a smile.

Edward and I had started out unlikely friendship a couple of months ago. I was sitting in Alice's room doing my hair, killing time whilst she showered for our night out, when an IM popped up on her laptop which I was using to blast Rihanna.

_Cullen346: Wassuuuuuuup Pixie_

I smiled, knowing this must be her brother Edward from the time she had bitched about his nickname for her.

_Fashion_Police_800: Hi, Edward? This is Alice's friend Bella. Just thought I'd tell you Alice is in the shower right now so won't be replying anytime soon.._

The girl took her showers seriously.

_Cullen346: Oh hey Bella! I've heard so much about you. Want me to entertain you whilst my sister washes herself away?_

And so when Alice finally emerged in a cloud of steam 30 minutes later she found me in hysterics at her computer screen, and after reading over my shoulder for a few minutes was smirking knowingly to herself.

"So do you want his number?"

Alice was very smug about my friendship with Edward from the beginning. Her and Rosalie would wolf whistle and hoot with laughter at my blushes during that first couple of weeks when Edward and I would test through school every day and IM every evening. My phone, previously just a useful way to let Charlie know where I was, had quickly become an extension to my arm, and it frequently got confiscated in school.

"I always knew you two would get on well." Alice told me repeatedly. "Hurry up and get him to come home so he can meet you properly!"

But Alice and Rose soon got used to it, and it became accepted that Edward was just as big a part of my life as his sister was, even if it was long distance. And just as friends.. as I had to keep reminding myself. Especially when I saw his Facebook photos.. mmm.

I was snapped out of my daydream about his smooth, defined, tanned, beautiful abs by my phoe flashing my favourite name at me happily.

"Hey good lookin'," I smiled into the phone.

"Why hello beautiful." His velvet smooth voice spoke softly back to me, relaxing me properly for the first time that day. "How was your day?"

"Same old high school. Mike was really getting into the puppy dog role today."

"Oh really? Maybe I should come down there and have a chat with this Mike." He sounded annoyed and I laughed, imagining poor Mike being stared down by my six foot tall, muscly adonis of a.. friend. Friend Bella, friend.

"I can handle it, don't you worry. But you really should come down anyway, it's been so long. Alice misses you!"

Edward was doing a medical degree that kept him so busy in California that he hadn't been able to visit his loving family in over two years. His last visit had ben just before I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I couldn't help but wonder if we'd still have been such close friends if he had met me in person and come face to face with my clumsy awkwardness and average looks before getting to know me. Part of me was dreading finally meeting him someday, as I knew I must, because his sister was someone I wanted in my life for good.

"Is Alice the only person that misses me?" he asked suggestively.

I played dumb. "Erm.. your parents probably do. Did you have any friends down here that might've noticed you were gone?"

"I've only got one friend down there that really matters to be honest."

"Oh right." I immediately pictured some anonymous ex-girlfriend, tall, blonde, beautiful... what a bitch. "Who's that?"

"You, dumbass." He chuckled at me.

I smiled in surprise as a warm feeling crept across my cheeks. "Well how can I miss you Edward? We've ever even met."

"I don't know." His voice turned serious. "But I think I miss you somehow."

There was a little silence as I let that wash over me, unsure how to respond without squealing in delight.

"Anyway.." He continued in a lighter tone. "It's impossible for me to come and visit right now, they're working me hard here and I'm really enjoying it. I don't want to lose my work placement at this hospital, there's such great people here."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, both a little sad and a little relieved that we didn't have to meet yet. "I know Edward. I understand. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Carlisle is so proud you're following in his footsteps."

Edward's father was the best surgeon around, wasted on little Forks, but so dedicated to his beautiful wife Esme that he was willing to join her here in the small town life that she loved.

"Thanks babe, I knew you'd get it. Look I've got to go, my shift starts again soon." I grinned as I realised he'd taken the time in his short break between hospital shifts to call me. "Have a great day at school tomorrow little one, don't take shit from Mike. Just say no."

I laughed again, "I always do. Don't know why he's so keen. Have a great shift and talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye gorgeous."

I got ready for bed ad climbed in just as my phone vibrated again. Groaning, I reached for it, expecting a follow up text from Mike.

**Think I can see why he's so keen. Sweet dreams. E**

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, noooooooo." It was Friday night and my best friend was trying to dress me in a backless black dress that came to mid thing, and spiky black heels that I could definitely see myself falling over in. My hair was already falling in soft dark curls down my back and my face glowed with 'natural' makeup.

Rosalie looked me up and down critically while I cringed under her gaze. Rose was straight talking as they come, never taking no for an answer, and honestly a little scary. But she was the most ferociously loyal, fun, downright hilarious friend I'd ever had.

"You look so totally fuckable, babe." She announced, nodding in approval. "Well done Alice."

Alice did a little curtsy, like an artist acknowledging praise for her masterpiece, and raised her eyebrows at me sternly. "No complaining Bells, we are on the pull tonight. It's been ages since any of us got any action, and I am sick of you mooning over my stupid brother who can't even be bothered to come and see how HOT you are."

"He's busy and miles away Alice! And I'm not 'mooning'.. what even is mooning?"

"Isn't that when you flash your ass?" Rose said helpfully.

"So I'm flashing my ass over Edward now am I?" I asked, beginning to laugh.

Alice laughed too, "Well whatever you're doing, it stops tonight. You can flash that fine ass at someone else. We are hot, independent women, and we are not leaving that party without at least a kiss each. Are you both with me?"

I looked at my friends, thinking they'd have no problem at all. They were complete opposites; Alice tiny and dark, with mischievous, sparkling green eyes, and Rosalie tall, blonde and willowy with defiant blue eyes. They were both beautiful.

Rosalie scoffed. "Easy. Not that anyone remotely good looking will be there."

"That's the spirit! Sort of.. let's go girls!"

Three hours later, and I was most definitely not sober. I stood, swaying in the middle of the dance floor slowly, keeping my eye on Alice, who was giggling and fluttering her eyelashes whilst sitting in the lap of some guy, who seemed to be unable to tear his eyes away from her in wonderment. Rose had disappeared outside with Emmett, her on-off boyfriend who I assumed it was now back 'on' with after a few weeks of giving him the cold shoulder. It was starting to look like I was the only one not getting kissed tonight, and as I saw Mike fighting his way across the busy room to get to me, I decided I was alright with that. I ducked behind a grinding couple and wobbled my way on the crippling stilettos to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of tequila and heading upstairs to find a quiet room. I found the bathroom and teetered in, locking the door behind me and finally easing my poor abused feet out of the killer heels. I took one look at the blisters decorating my toes and took a few gulps of tequila to numb the pain. Making my way over to the mirror, I peered at myself and sighed. My makeup was still intact, if a little smudged round the eyes, and my hair had a slightly wild look about it from all the dancing earlier. My dress had slipped down, revealing quite a sizeable amount of cleavage. What would my father say?

My phone, stuffed down my bra for safekeeping in this damn pocketless dress, vibrated suddenly, shocking me and making me hoot with laughter. Yep, definitely not sober.

**How's the party? E**

I concentrated hard on the keypad, saying whatever came into my mind.

**Only one noot kissed... mike last resort hahahahaa. Soo sorry for flashing my bum xXxx :)**

I had a strange feeling I should not be texting Edward in this state, but I swatted it away and made myself comfortable, lying on the bathroom floor with my legs up against the bathtub.

**Baby have you been drinking? Do NOT kiss Mike. And put your gorgeous ass away!**

Ahhhh baby. That's nice.

**Only tequila! Helping foot pain. He's not who I wanna kisss but that boys isnt here/**

His reply came immediately.

**Drink lots of water before you sleep. Who is this guy? Be safe, Bella.**

My phone buzzed with an unidentified number calling before I could text back, and I chuckled in boozy pleasure before putting on a seductive voice.

"You, Edward." I purred. "I want to kiss only youuuu."

"Bella?" Rose sounded highly amused. "Why do you sound ill? Was that supposed to be sexy? It's just me on Emmet's cell, sorry.. Come quick and help me get Alice off this guy."

I hung up in confusion and fought with the stubborn lock on the bathroom for a few minutes before stumbling out into the hallway, straight into a big tree.

"Whoa steady!" The tree started shaking with laughter and pushed me back gently. I looked up at it and noticed it had dark skin and beautiful eyes, and a wide smile. I smiled back at it kindly.

"You are very nice looking, for a tree." I told it, making my way past it as it's laughter increased.

I carried on back downstairs to find Rose dragging Alice out the door. Alice was blowing kisses at the poor hypnotised boy, and Rose saw me and rolled her eyes as she explained. "Neighbours called the cops, we're outta here."

"Go go go!" I yelled as I grabbed our coats and shooed Alice out behind Rose. The cops included my dad, and I really didn't want to explain why I was here instead of watching chick flicks in my pjs at Alice's house. Alice cooed "Byeee, Jazz!" as we piled into Rose's BMW and screeched out of there at high speed- the only speed Rose travels at, and for once, I was thankful for that.

Safely back at Alice's, before I fell asleep that night, I drank a big glass of water and texted Edward.

**Back safe, sorry about earlier. Call you tomorrow. B**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came far too quickly, and Rose and I sat groaning in Alice's kitchen, nursing our poor heads. Rose kept cursing and muttering under her breath, the only words I could make out being "damn vodka" and "fucking Emmett". I would've laughed at her but it hurt too much.

Alice came breezing in eventually, already dressed and looking suspiciously happy and well.

"Good morning my pretties!" She practically yelled at us.

"Jesus, Alice. Keep it down. Aren't you hungover?" Rose grumbled.

"You know I don't get hungover." She smiled serenely as she began piling bacon on the grill for us. "Besides, I am in love."

I smiled weakly while Rose groaned some more and lay her head down on the table. "With the guy you met last night? Already?"

"Yes! His name is Jasper!" She was practically skipping around the kitchen. "Wasn't he just the hottest guy you've ever seen? We're meeting for lunch later today."

I was happy for my friend, who could never usually find anyone suited to her. A bit like me, pre-Edward. "That's great, Alice. Text me when you're with him though so I know you're safe and he's not some crazy rapist."

Her laugh tinkled softly. "Wow, my brother's protectiveness is really rubbing off on you Bells!"

Another loud groan came from underneath Rose's blonde mane of hair. "Fooooood. Pleeease." Alice quickly came to the table with bacon, eggs, and juice, and we set about feeding our hangovers.

"So what about you, Rose?" I questioned, when she looked a bit friendlier. "What happened to never speaking to 'that pig' again?" I smiled as I thought about our friend Emmett, a big lovable tease who was just as strong-willed and stubborn as Rose, making their relationship rather stormy. They fought every week, but I knew one day they'd admit their feelings for each other and be happy.

"He was just there looking so damn hot, and staring at me all night. I couldn't take it." She mumbled, typically ashamed of her only weakness. "Then he challenged me to vodka pong and things sort of escalated from there."

"Vodka pong?" Alice looked confused. "Don't you mean beer pong?"

Rose snorted, still managing to look pretty in the process. "Yeah, right. Beer is for pussies."

Alice and I laughed, and I winced slightly as my head banged in protest. I felt my phone vibrate and sneaked a look under the table as my friends carried on comparing notes from last night.

**How are you feeling this morning? You have some explaining to do. E**

Ohhhh shit. I checked my sent messages, finding the ones I'd sent him last night, and cringed with embarrassment. He was going to think I was some stupid high school girl who couldn't handle her drink. Hell, I _was_ some stupid high school girl who couldn't handle her drink.

"Bella?" Alice brought my attention back to the room. "What about you? We both got our kisses last night, where did you disappear off to?"

Rose smirked. "From the way she answered my phone call last night, I'd guess she was locked in a room alone somewhere texting you know who." Bitch knew me so well.

"Bellaaa! I love how close you are to Edward, I think you two would be perfect for each other someday. I always have." My heart skipped at those words. "But not now." She continued firmly. "You can't just sit around waiting for him to finish college and come sweep you off your feet."

I tried to laugh casually. "I'm so not waiting for him. We're just good friends, Al."

The two pairs of eyes staring back at me were not falling for that. They waited for me to crack. I sat looking down, refusing to meet their gazes.

"Alice ran out of patience first, breaking the silence. "Whatever, as long as you're happy. We're going out again next weekend though."

I sighed in relief and started to help her clear up the breakfast things. I was so not interested in any of the boys round here. If Alice tried to set me up I just might die of embarrassment.

"Just remember Bella," Alice added as we filled the dishwasher. "He might not be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed later that evening, Alice's warning still ringing in my ears. True, Edward had never mentioned that he was seeing anyone, and I found it hard to believe that he could keeo that from me considering our almost constant contact, but what would happen when he did? It was only a matter of time before someone caught his eye. And no girl could refuse him. He was gorgeous, funny, interesting, passionate... I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow. What had I been doing, daydreaming about some day in the future when we'd finally meet and fall into each other's arms? What could he possibly see in someone like me? Maybe now he thought I was interesting, I'd even made him laugh hysterically a fair number of times. But I was just Bella, his kid sister's friend. He'd see my normal light brown hair and my average brown eyes, my pale skin and awkward body, and be disgusted at the thought of being with me. He'd seen my photos of me on my Facebook page, and yes he called me beautiful all the time, but I was weirdly photogenic, and more than aware that the real life Bella was a massive disappointment compared to cyber Bella.<p>

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I just had to accept being his best friend, and when he started seeing someone, I'd deal with it as best I could. At least he was hundreds of miles away, so I wouldn't actually see them together.

I still hadn't replied to Edward's text form that morning, too embarrassed to explain what I had meant by 'flashing my bum'. It was unusual for me to go so long without replying, but for the first time I had no idea what to say to him.

As if I'd conjured him up just by thinking about him, my phone came alive in my hands flashing his name. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey Edward."

"So you are alive! I've been worried all day Bella." He sounded stressed.

"I'm sorry, I was embarrassed about last night. I was literally about to text you."

"There's no need to be embarrassed with me Bells, ever." His voice softened. "So you were pretty drunk, huh? Did you have fun?"

"It was good yeah. I'm so sorry about all the weird stuff I said." I cringed.

"Hey it's fine. It made me laugh, made my shift a lot more interesting. I just wish you'd continued for longer. I was imagining you kissing this guy and forgetting about me.." He joked, but his voice had an edge of something I couldn't quite place. Not jealousy, surely?

"No no, there was no guy. I didn't kiss anyone," I assured him. "Rose and Alice, however.."

"Uh oh, who's been kissing my little sister? He better be good enough." I smiled at his protectiveness. We were only a year younger, Edward was in college because he graduated high school a year early, but he acted like Alice's dad sometimes.

"Don't worry, he seems great. They've spent all day together, and Alice reported he's been the perfect gentleman." Alice was actually impatient with how slow things were going (she was ready to marry him already) but I wasn't about to tell her brother that.

"Hmm ok. Keep me updated on that. And Rose was with Em I take it?" Edward was good friends with Emmett, although he was older they'd been on the same football team at Forks High.

"Yeah, those crazy kids are still working things out." I smiled.

"So Alice was with this Jasper guy, Rose was with Em, and you were at this party..all alone?" He asked softly. I didn't like him pitying me.

"Not alone, there were loads of my friends there. I don't need a guy to be happy, Edward. I'm more than capable of looking after myself." I could hear the defensiveness to my own voice.

"I know you can babe, but there's no one you would've liked by your side?"

Only you, I thought. "Nope not really!"

"That's alright then." He sounded disappointed, for some reason. "I just thought-"

He stopped talking quickly as I heard a voice in the background. My eyes narrowed as I realised it was a woman. I tried to make out what she was saying but all I could hear was her murmuring intimately to Edward. He laughed and said something back to her before coming back on the line.

"Sorry about that. I'm afraid I have to go. Talk some other time? Bye."

I opened my mouth to reply then closed it again as he hung up without giving me a chance to. That was weird, he was usually affectionate at the end of his phone calls. I couldn't shake the suspicion that he didn't want that woman to know who he was talking to. She couldn't possibly be his girlfriend, could she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of love to reviewers! So glad you're enjoying it.. I'm working on Edward and Bella meeting but it'll be a little while yet, bear with me!**

* * *

><p>My mind raced as I mentally retraced all our conversations. Had I ever actually asked if he had a girlfriend? I'd just assumed he wouldn't be spending all his time talking to me if he had someone special right there with him. Maybe she was just his friend. He was allowed girl friends, he wasn't my property. I tried to calm the tight feeling in my chest.<p>

I sighed in relief as my phone lit up once again.

"Oh thank God, I was worried-"

"Why? He's not a rapist Bellla! I thought we covered this when I called earlier." Not Edward's voice but Alice's filled my ear and sunk my heart. I really needed to start paying attention to called ID.

"Oh hey Alice! No I know. I just thought you were.."

"Ah, so how is my brother?" She cottoned on immediately.

"Confusing. I just have to check, does he have a girlfriend? Has he mentioned seeing anyone to you?"

She paused to think seriously. "No, he definitely hasn't said anything to me, I would've told you. But Edward isn't very open with his feelings, it surprises me how open he is with you, actually. Do you want me to ask my mom if she knows anything? I'll be subtle."

"That'd be great, Alice. I just wanted to know before I.."

"Get in too deep? Oh Bells." She sounded a little sad. "I think it's too late for that."

I swallowed, realising she may be right. Time to change the subject. "Anyway how's it going with Jasper? Has he managed to leave your side yet?"

She giggled. "Only just. It's so amazing! I think we're soulmates!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "That's so great! I think me and Rose need to meet him properly then, don't you?"

"Definitely, that's actually what I was calling about. I was thinking later this week, dinner at mine after school?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. I gotta go Bells. I'll ask my mum about Edward and text you later. But don't worry ok? I have a feeling you and Edward are made for each other, just like me and Jazz."

I tried not to hope that was true. "Thanks Alice. Talk later."

After making dinner for Charlie and I that night, I sat back in my room working on my homework. The only texts I got were from Mike- 'Thinkin ov u.' - which disturbed rather than pleased me, and Alice telling me her parents were out for the night and she'd definitely talk to Esme as soon as possible.

From Edward, however, there was nothing. Not even the usual goodnight text. I berated myself for being so needy, trying not to think about him doing whatever he was doing with this mystery woman that made him forget about me. I wasn't doing very well. Edward had become a constant in my life, and if we stopped being friends I knew there'd be a big, Edward-sized hole in my heart with nothing to fill it. Nothing interested me quite like he did.

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, and when I eventually did my dreams were full of chasing dark objects that I desperately wanted, but which always remained just out of reach.

* * *

><p>Back at school on Monday, I headed for our usual table in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Rose and Emmett were already seated there. As I approached Emmett was whispering something into Rose's ear which made her laugh and punch him lightly before she noticed me and her eyes lit up.<p>

"Hey Bella! Quick, save me from this moron."

Emmett only grinned in reaction and greeted me fondly too. Whatever drama the dysfunctional couple called, at least they always made sure never to make me feel like third wheel. Which with all my friend pairing off, I was in danger of feeling like daily.

We were halfway through lunch and a lot of banter when Alice sat lightly next to me in a cloud of Chanel. She greeted Rose and Emmett, then left them chatting while she turned to me with an air of importance.

"So, I'm ready to report the results of my investigation." She told me gently.

My stomach tightened while I nodded casually, trying to act like I hadn't been obsessing all weekend. Edward had been in contact a little on Sunday, but even through text he seemed distant, and I was worried.

"Mom said that as far as she knows, Edward hasn't been serious about anyone since this one girl in high school. So at the moment, he seems available." She smiled at me. "Probably more available if we can get him in the same state as you, though."

I exhaled the breath I was holding, feeling a little better, but still filled with curiousity over the high school girl. "Thanks for asking for me, Al. This woman could be someone new though."

She nodded slowly. "She could be. Or she could work with him, or just be a friend. Why don't you ask him? You guys talk about pretty much everything right?"

"I guess so.. maybe I will when he stops acting so distant."

Then Alice's answer was interrupted by a chip flying at her head, Emmett's way of getting our attention.

"When we meeting your new guy Pixie?"

Alice rolled her eyes and tried not to smile at him, throwing a chip back.

"It was actually just going to be the girls, but sure you can come too Em, if Rose will let you," she teased. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

We all agreed, and as Alice was making Emmett swear to be on his best behavior, I felt the familiar vibration in my pocket. Pulling it out I found Edward's late reply to my good morning text.

**Good morning yourself. Today I have a hypochondriac patient demanding every test we can offer, boring. There's a nurse here that reminds me of you, but she's a lot less pretty unfortunately. Have a good day. E**

I smiled as I picked up my lunch tray and said bye to my friends. The distance of yesterday seemed to disappearing, I was getting my Edward back. I thought of him dreamily, busy working and looking cute in that white coat doctor's wear..

I snapped quickly out of my daydream when I ran into something hard.

"Oh God I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz!" I cried when I realised it was a person, and I'd knocked all of his books out his hands. I bent down quickly, helping him pick them up.

His eyes met mine warmly. "No worries at all. You're not drunk again, are you?"

I looked back at him, confused. "Do I know you?"

He clutched his heart dramatically, looking anguished. "She doesn't remember me! She haunts my dreams, but to her I am just a tree."

I looked at him, wondering if he was insane, and taking in his appearance for the first time. Very tall, dark, lovely eyes.. recognition hit me and I blushed while he laughed at me.

"You're the... tree."

"The nice looking tree, actually." He corrected, delighted I remembered. "And known to most as Jake."

"I'm Bella." I shook his outstretched hand. "I'm really sorry to keep bumping into you like this."

"Chill, Bella. It's not like someone as little as you is going to hurt me."

I considered being insulted, but he was right. He towered over me and made me feel tiny in comparison. I imagined him next to the miniature Alice and held back a giggle.

"I guess you're right. Nice to meet you, Jake." I smiled at him and started walking away.

"You too, Bella. Look forward to being bumped into again soon!" he called after me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to Calculus, mind already back on Dr. Edward.

**How is she like me? B**

**She's very kind and sweet, and is on her way ruining my 'serious intern' reputation with the amount of times she's made me laugh. **

**Hmm. Sounds like someone has a crush..**

**Bella she's like 40, I don't think her husband would be too pleased. **

"Bella Swan, hand your phone over to me." My Math teacher said from behind me, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

And that was Calculus.


End file.
